


【東離劍遊紀】《寂夜》（白浪中心極短篇）

by kitestory



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: Gen, 單人中心, 無CP - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitestory/pseuds/kitestory
Summary: ◇東離劍遊紀同人文，西幽玹歌背景，白衣浪巫謠。◇單人描寫，無CP。◇寫於2019-11-21
Kudos: 1





	【東離劍遊紀】《寂夜》（白浪中心極短篇）

**Author's Note:**

> 看完西幽玹歌因太愛白浪，決定為他再次提筆創作。  
> 距上次寫文已時隔六年，這是碼字復建的第一篇，先從場景描述和單個人物開始。

一場秋雨一場寒。  
清晨開始淅淅瀝瀝地下了整天的雨，到入夜時寒意陡起，霎時有了冬天的氣息。  
身著白衣的樂師從廂房走出，站定在後院中，仰頭。  
今晚月色如霜，雨後清冽的空氣也與雪山上有幾分相似。  
不遠處酒樓的熙攘聲清晰傳來——自從被僱用在這裡駐唱後前前後後換了三次房間，依然躲避不了那些徹夜鬧騰的世俗之音。  
跟雪巔之上終年只有雪花堆積的簌簌聲和洞穴中融雪的滴落聲相比，城鎮真的太過吵鬧了。  
佇立在月光中的潔白身影，說不清是落寞還是悲涼。  
  
此時樂師察覺腳邊草叢中有細碎的窸窣聲，低頭將視線尋過去，便看見一隻黑貓探頭探腦地朝這裡走來。  
想起前陣子來送餐的小二向他提過，他們火房幾人時不時會餵食的小貓終於漸漸會定點過來討食了讓他們覺得很開心，還順帶滔滔不絕地描述了一把它多麼可愛，想必指得就是這個小傢伙了。  
小黑貓來到樂師腳下蹭了蹭，在白色的布料上留下幾根黑色毛髮。  
巫謠蹲下觀察黑貓的模樣，此時它卻自顧自地坐在一旁開始用前腳洗臉。  
「啊，看來是吃飽了呢。」巫謠心想。  
  
黑貓舔著舔著，倏然咕咚一下躺倒在地，目光灼灼地看向浪巫謠。  
巫謠緩緩伸出手，白皙的指尖卻在空中停頓後逐漸彎曲收回……眼看就要握成拳的瞬間，黑貓忽然彈跳而起，把自己的額頭撞進樂師掌心，還順著跳躍弧度，把後頸後背臀部和尾巴也行雲流水般地往手心裡一併送了一遍。  
巫謠起初被嚇了一跳，雖然這麼一個跳躍在這瞬間的呆愣中早已結束，但溫軟的觸感卻在肌膚上留了下來。  
「喵~」  
白衣樂師這回第二次伸手，沒有躊躇，慢慢撫摸上小黑貓的背脊。  
「……原來這麼溫暖。」  
這是，浪巫謠第一次，主動觸碰到了生命的溫度。

-fin.

Thunderbolt Fantasy  
Rou FuYou Only  
By Riko  
20191121


End file.
